1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode (LED) package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode, usually called an “LED,” is a semiconductor diode that emits incoherent narrow-spectrum light when electrically biased in the forward direction of the p-n junction. This effect is a form of electroluminescence.
LEDs are often used as small indicator lights on electronic devices and increasingly in higher power applications such as flashlights and area lighting.
These LEDs are commonly used in the form of a package together with some other components. LED packages can be classified into top view types and side view types according to their use. The latter are usually used as backlights for small mobile devices, such as cellular phones.
A recent LED package tends to be manufactured in the type of a surface mount device (SMD) that permits the LED package to be very small in size to keep pace with slim and compact designed devices on which to be mounted. A SMD type of LED package includes a housing configuring its appearance, at least one electrode pad, and at least one electrode lead extended from the electrode pad to be exposed outside the housing and bent in a direction of the housing. Such bending of the electrode lead may leave a clearance between the electrode pad and a portion of the housing where the electrode pad meets.